True Motivations
by dazzledfirestar
Summary: Mystique considers the events of the 'Bizzare Love Triangle' arc. Please Read and Review! Thanks


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, Marvel does. And I am not making any money from this, so please don't try to take any.

They are all so gullible. I really couldn't believe I got away with it as long as I did. Infiltrating a school full of superheroes really aught to be a bit more challenging really. I suppose their trusting nature got the better of them. After all, who among them could really turn away from a young girl in trouble? That's what I was counting on actually. Lucky me. The one person I was truly disappointed in though was my daughter... I thought I'd taught her better than that. She should have spotted me in a second, but I suppose she's just been there far too long. Too bad really... she had so much potential. But the past is the past I suppose, at least in some respects. But, look at me, rambling on when I'm sure you don't want to hear about all that. I know what you really want to get from me... the truth.

Such funny little words, 'the truth'. They've never really been my favorites. After all, when one is a shape shifter, the truth can be a huge problem. I'd rather think of all this as my motivations, my reasons for not just coming here as myself. The obvious answer is of course that none of them would accept that I was just here to join the team... and honestly, good for them. That was never fully my reason, and I've admitted that... sort of. I did want to show Rogue the true nature of men in general and her Cajun specifically. I've never hidden my distaste for her taste in men... again, I thought I'd taught her better than that. She needed to learn that not every handsome, charming creature is worth the effort it takes to create a functional relationship... especially in her case. To be frank, it's a lesson I never really bothered with myself, but I've never been to type to want to settle down, so it hasn't really been an issue for me. Besides, any man I've been with simply began to bore me after a while.

Maybe that's what peaked my curiosity. Was there more to him? From Rogue's perspective, the emotional perspective, I couldn't see it. After all, he is just like the rest of them... but there is always another perspective, and there seems to be an endless string of women that have just that. Everyone from his ex-wife to countless one night stands. Hell, even that nun... or novice or whatever she was. I do have to give him credit for that one. So what was it? Granted, yes he is basically appealing I suppose. And that charm of his could be very intoxicating, if one was naive or dim enough to fall for it. But there are millions of good-looking, charming men all over the world, believe me, I know. So what makes him different? Well, let's just say I got a taste of the answer when I surprised him in the shower. I have to admit, grudgingly even now, the thoughts that rolled through my mind at that moment were not befitting a lady. But who am I kidding, I've never been a lady.

Now, I feel I have to clarify something. I don't want you to mistake my slight moment of... weakness shall we say, for anything more than that. There are far too many people out there that cannot distinguish between a physical response and an emotional one. Believe me when I say that I feel nothing for him, aside from a slight bit of distaste. But that has never stopped me before.

I thought this was going to be easy. Knowing his reputation and all, I figured a little batting of my eyelashes and a few well timed innuendos was really all it would take. I was of course surprised. Pleasantly really. I do love a challenge. And that's exactly what he became to me. To my horror, it became less about teaching Rogue and more about the game. And I do so love the game, and winning of course would have its perks. I'm not ashamed to say it has been awhile since I'd been truly... satisfied. Perhaps that was my downfall. When I saw that 'Foxx' wasn't working out, I rushed my plans. I should have been more patient. As they say, it seemed like a good idea at the time. Offer him the one thing he truly wants. How could it fail?

Of course, I was well aware that Emma and her little psychic rabble were close to figuring things out. I was running out of time. Loosing is never an option for me in this game. So I went on the offensive. Guns blazing and all. As I said, how could it fail?

I understand now that I forgot the primary rule of battle. Never underestimate your opponent. Or maybe loosing site of the original goal was the problem. Apparently the old adage 'a leopard never changes his spots' was wrong in this case. So they found me out. Well, if I was going down, I wasn't going alone. I could still do some damage. And it appears I did... not enough really, but a bit. I never really considered that Rogue would believe me over him, but I knew the rest of them probably would. I will say I did have a bit of fun deciding what to tell her, making up a night of passion. But, unfortunately, my curiosity is still peaked.

It's a pity really...

But then, who said the game was over?


End file.
